


Cuter Than You Think

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A bunch of other stuff I'm probably forgetting, F/F, I forgot I even wrote this?, One-Shot, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-On, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 14:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19574221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: Humming against Azula's head, Ty Lee brought her to her neck, pressing her gently there. Feeling Azula's arm go limp around her, it grew heavy by the second and all she could do was giggle.





	Cuter Than You Think

Grasping at the sheets before her, a moan rang out against the walls as a hand found its way onto the back of her neck. Keeping her in her place, Azula whined into the sheets as she tried to pick her head up. To no avail, it had been going on for what seemed like an hour as the pain registered throughout her ass. A harsh slap echoed off the walls, vibrating her head as her neck was let go. Coming up instantly, she gasped for her breath before she felt hands grip her sides, pulling her up from the bed. Her back was flush against the older brunette's chest, a hand snaking around her throat as she felt the silicon cock ram into her. Everything burned as candles in the room flickered around them, her cries sounding off the walls as Ty Lee kept her pressed to her body. 

"You sound so beautiful, _Princess."_

Grinning at her own words, sweat beaded Ty Lee's toned body as she thrusted her hips into the younger Crown Princess's. The noises leaving Azula's mouth were more than infectious as a groan left her own, the sound of their skin slapping together enough to drive her insane. On such a still night in the kingdom, she hadn't expected it to end in such a way. Living out countless fantasies of her own and Azula's may had occurred here and there, but Ty Lee refused to believe it would become a pass time. Rain tapped against the window as her hand gently came to close around Azula's throat. Just hearing the girl gasp and whine was making fire rise from the pits of her stomach. Azula was a powerful, powerful bender, not once did Ty Lee ever believe that she could look or sound so helpless, yet-- _Here they were._

"Pl-Please, Ty Lee.. De--" 

"Deeper?" 

When Azula felt her cheek collide with the comforter once more, all she could do was nod her head as her breaths were hot against the silk sheets. Fisting her hands in them, arms curled around her torso, Ty Lee's breasts pressed into her back as her hips moved into her own. With each thrust, she got deeper and deeper within the princess. Azula's eyes were nearly closed, half lidded as her head was picked up, that same hand around her throat. Her head pressed back into Ty Lee's, their bodies almost melded as Ty Lee's actions halted. Azula was panting, begging for release.. Begging to be put in her place as she had been before countless other nights. Ty Lee's thumb ran along her cheek, her movements soft up front, but her hips rammed into Azula with each chance she got. Her strength was impeccable, that was for certain. The pain that ran throughout Azula's backside would be sure to ache once they were finished with their nightly endeavors. Golden eyes were full of lust as tears pricked the corners. Her body went rigid as she felt the girl's cock press against an all too familiar spot. A gasp mixed with a whine left Azula's mouth, Ty Lee tilted her head with a small giggle as her fingers gently curled around the firebender's pale throat, releasing her grasp when she heard her choke for a moment.

"Hehe! What did we just find?" 

The moan from Azula was enough of an indication to Ty Lee that her added appendage was currently pressing against the girl's g-spot. Her lips curled into a near devious grin as she pulled her lips back, giving the girl a chance to breathe. Azula's head dropped forward against the sheets the minute she rammed herself back into her, her cock pushing right into that spot. All she could hear as her body began to burn from how quick she was going were Azula's cries. Her movements were endless, the girl before her helplessly grasping at the silk sheets, her body weak as she tried to pick herself up so she could breathe properly. Each attempt ended in a failure as whines left her constantly, gasping for air as the hand around her throat finally gave way. Ty Lee grinned at that, her free hand gliding down Azula's front as she smacked her hips back into the Fire Princess's. Each smack echoed throughout her head, her own pants turning her on more as she forced her hand between the girl's legs. 

"By Agni... F-Fu--" 

"Shh." 

Ty Lee's giggle made Azula close her eyes as a hand came to cover her mouth. Hips bucked painfully back into Ty Lee's as fingers pressed against her sensitive clit. It was throbbing beneath her touch as Ty Lee began to rub it. The feeling alone was almost too much to bear as her moans sounded muffled against the acrobat's hand. Brunette locks swayed past her shoulders as a kiss was placed to the back of Azula's neck, her body slowly being lifted for a short moment. When she had the girl up, her hand didn't seize in its movements, running rapidly over the girl's clit as her hips continued to pound into the girl. Cries sounded against her hand and she could feel Azula shake in her hold as her body went still for a short moment.

"Come for me, Azula~"

Her words almost were a command, and Azula fell through instantly. A scream sounded against Ty Lee's hand as her other continued against her clit. With how they were it was impossible for Azula to completely close her legs on her to get her to seize her actions. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as each moan was different in octaves. Her cries would've echoed endlessly off of the bedroom walls if Ty Lee hadn't had her hand over her mouth. Each thrust was ruthless, her hand never stopping as she felt Azula's body shake. The candles around the room ignited a fierce blue, Ty Lee smirked as she continued. 

"You can do better than that, _Princess."_

Azula's mind was drawing blanks with each thrust of Ty Lee's hips. The harsh near tear at her innards as her walls were closing around the toy made her cry endlessly. She continued furthermore, as if the girl were a damned machine. Crying against her hand, she could see black and blue blotches in her vision. The world almost seemed to turn before her, white enriching her vision as everything seemed to stop. A scream tore through the room, candles burning brightly as she fell forward. Ty Lee's hand had left her mouth and she didn't even realize how loud she was until she heard the chatter from the guards stationed outside her room halt. 

"Fuck! Yes! By Agni.. A..Ahh... Mmmf..." 

Words left her, some incoherent, some full. Each was breathless as the fingers left her clit, leaving the pounding sensitive nub alone. Her body was twitching as Ty Lee came to bring herself out of her. Every time she shook, a whine or whimper left her, and before long she was turned onto her side. Golden eyes were closed as she panted, doing her best to regain her breath. The dip in the bed disappeared and all Azula could do was whine helplessly before her eyes widened for a moment. A crash sounded and she picked her head up, eyes darting around the room as she was met with a chuckle from the brunette. 

"May or may not have dropped the lube.. It's somewhere under the dresser. I dun really feel like fishing it out." 

A yawn fell in with Ty Lee's words as she walked back to the bed. Azula could see the small pep in her step and all she could do in return was smile gently before lips collided with her own. Moaning shakily into Ty Lee's mouth, with hands running through her soft black locks, Azula felt her head rest back against the pillows. Opening her eyes as lips left her own, Ty Lee looked down at her, the acrobat looking around at the candles with a small hum. Azula didn't have to do far much, a flick of two fingers and they were engulfed by the dark of the night. The only light they were now granted was from the small window that rested at the far side of the bedroom.

Humming against Azula's head, Ty Lee brought her to her neck, pressing her gently there. Feeling Azula's arm go limp around her, it grew heavy by the second and all she could do was giggle. 

"See? That wasn't so bad." 

Azula muttered her response at this, her eyes remaining closed as she felt Ty Lee against her. 

"I suppose not." 

Her response was short and sweet. It was obvious after such a night she would simply just like to sleep it off. Ty Lee wasn't opposed to that. Her arms were wrapped around the most beautiful girl in all of the nations. All she had to do was mutter a simple pet name and she'd grow defenseless in mere seconds. Smiling to herself in the dark, Ty Lee pressed a small kiss to Azula's black locks, breathing in the campfire like smell the girl emitted. 

_"Rest gently, My Princess."_

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Time: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 3:09 PM 
> 
> End Time:   
> 3:32 PM


End file.
